Story Today:Halusinasi
by Chess sakura
Summary: Kalian tahu? Orang yang sedang Rindu dapat berhalusinasi –berlebihan. Membayangkan jika orang yang dia rindu, benar-benar ada di hadapanmu. Tersenyum manis padamu. Dan itu lah yang di alami Naruto. Rindu yang amat-sangat pada Hinata, membuat pemuda itu berhalusinasi tentang wanita itu. Hinata yang memanggil namanya, Hinata yang tersenyum padanya dan Hinata yang menciumnya?/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Story Today: Good Boyfriend

.

.

Tiga pasang mata tampak terus memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan _handphone_nya. Mimik khawatir yang di tunjukan pemuda itu semakin membuat ketiga Shinobi yang tengah makan di Kedai Ichiraku itu bingung akan sikap sahabatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?"

"..." Tak ada respon.

"Kenapa kau terlihat khawatir?"

"..."

"Apa yang kau baca dobe?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

"Dobe?"

"..."

Seakan tengah berada di dunia yang kosong, Naruto sama sekali tak memperdulikan ucapan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia terus mengarahkan iris sapir indah itu pada deretan kalimat di layar putih di _handphone_nya, tampak giginya mengigit kuku-kuku jari. Semakin dia membaca kebawah raut khawatir semakin bertambah.

_Grep_!

"Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme!" Protes Naruto akan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke, yang dengan cepat mengambil _handphone_ miliknya.

"Cara menjadi pacar yang baik?" Sasuke membaca judul yang terdapat pada Artikel yang ada di salah-satu blog itu. Sedikit heran, kenapa Naruto membaca bacaan yang seperti ini?

"Kembalikan itu!"

"Kenapa kau membaca ini, Naruto?" Sakura mengambil alih _handphone_ Naruto saat sang uzumaki itu hendak mengambilnya dari tangan pacarnya-Sasuke.

"_E-etoo_..?" Naruto terdiam dan tampak menundukan kepala pirangnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin menjadi pacar yang baik untuk Hinata-chan," ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu kecil.

"Seminggu yang lalu, Hanabi bilang kalau aku belum menjadi pacar yang baik untuk Hinata. Dia mengatakan aku pacar yang payah." Malu rasanya mengakui ini, tapi semenjak pernyataan Hanabi seminggu yang lalu itu membuat Naruto bertekat untuk menjadi pacar yang baik. Tapi dia tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya? Karena itu dia mencari tipsnya di internet.

"A-AHAHAHAHAHA..." Ketawa ketiga orang itu semakin membuat kepala pirang Naruto menunduk, wajahnya merona malu. Sangat lucu mendengar ucapan pahlawan dunia Shinobi ini.

"Berhentilah menertawakanku, lebih baik kalian membantuku!" Protes Naruto kesal.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kami akan membantumu."

Iris sapir membinar mengarah pada ketiga Shinobi konoha itu. "Benarkah?"

Sakura dengan senyuman, tampak berdiri "Pertama-"

.

.

Story Today: Good Boyfriend

Story by Chess Sakura

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance

Main Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, sangat Typo(s),Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Semi-Canon.

.

.

.

#Selamat Membaca Minna#

.

.

_-Kau harus perhatian pada Hinata- _Haruno Sakura

.

.

Naruto tampak menarik nafas panjang, saat ini dia tengah berdiri di samping dinding tinggi kediaman Hyuuga. Dia siap mengikuti saran Sakura. Dia harus perhatian pada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata tampak sedikit kaget akan kehadiran sosok Naruto yang berdiri di samping pagar rumahnya. Seingetnya, dia tidak ada janji dengan pemuda itu hari ini?

"_Ohayou,_ Hinata-chan," sapa Naruto seraya menunjukan senyumannya.

"_Ohayou_, ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Aku akan menemanimu seharian ini, boleh?" ucap Naruto to the point. Hinata tampak mengerutkan alisnya, heran akan ucapan Naruto.

"Tentu saja boleh," ucap Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya dan langsung di balas senyuman lebar dari Naruto.

"Tapi, apa Naruto-kun tidak mengajar hari ini?"

"Tidak, hari ini aku ingin bersama Hinata-chan. Tidak salah kan? kalau aku meluangkan waktu untuk mu," Perkataan yang sederhana tapi mampu membuat rona merah di wajah Hinata.

"Ti-tidak." Dan tentu itu juga mampu membuat gadis Hyuuga itu berdebar.

"Ayo! kita jalan sekarang Hinata-chan." Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan putih Hinata. Mengajak pacarnya itu untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

.

.

_-Cobalah untuk bertanya tentang keadaannya, mulailah dari pertanyaan yang simple- _

Haruno Sakura

.

.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah makan?"

Kepala indigo Hinata, tampak sedikit mendongak guna melihat wajah Naruto, "Uhm, sudah."

"Apa tidurmu semalam cukup?"

"Menurutku cukup."

"Apa kau merasa sehat?"

Alis Hinata terangkat, "Aku merasa sehat." Dia bingung akan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hanabi, Apa dia sudah membaik?"

"Keadaannya sekarang jauh lebih baik, dia bahkan sudah mulai berlatih." Mendapat jawaban dari Hinata, tampak Naruto kembali terdiam. Dia bingung ingin menanyakan apa lagi.

'_Ayo berpikir, Uzumaki Naruto.'_ Semangatnya dalam hati.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan hari ini, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menggeleng, masih dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti. "Ti..dak."

"Apa-"

"Naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan mendadak dari Hinata tampak menghentikan pergerakan kaki dan mulut Naruto yang hendak bertanya lagi.

"Y-ya. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto dan terlihat kikuk.

Hinata tampak memiringkan kepalanya, masih belum yakin akan jawaban kekasihnya.

"A-ah, sekarang kita mau kemana Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto guna menghindari tatapan aneh dari Hinata.

Naruto berjalan lebih cepat seraya tertawa hambar, berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. Apa mungkin pertanyaannya tadi terlalu berlebihan ya? pikirnya.

...

"Ah, Hinata! Sini biar aku saja." Naruto tampak mengambil alih pot besar yang berada di tangan Hinata.

"Di taruh dimana?" tanyanya.

Tangan putih Hinata menunjuk ke arah jendela besar "Di samping jendela itu," dan Naruto langsung menurutinya, menaruh pot besar yang berisi tanaman itu di tempat yang di tunjuk Hinata.

"Ada lagi yang bisa ku bantu, Hinata-chan?"

"Uhm, tak ada. Lebih baik Naruto-kun istirahat saja. Sejak tadi kau sudah banyak membantuku, bahkan aku sampai tidak melakukan apapun."

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di rumah Kurinai, mantan guru tim 8 itu meminta kemuridnya untuk membantu merenovasi rumahnya –Mengganti cat, memindahkan barang-barang, menata ulang dan lain sebagainya-. Tubuhnya yang sudah tua di tambah anaknya yang sedang tidak ada di rumah, membuat Kurinai tak ada pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan pada muridnya. Sayangnya Kiba dan Shino sedang ada misi, jadi yang datang kesini hanya Hinata.

Tapi, untungnya Hinata bersama Naruto.

"Aku tidak merasa lelah, tenang saja." Sanggah Naruto dan menunjukan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu lelah, Hinata-chan. Kemarin kau habis menjalankan misi selama satu minggu, pasti kodisimu masih belum pulih."

Hinata tampak menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Tapi biarkan aku mengerjakan sesuatu Naruto-kun," ucapnya dan dengan tatapan memohon, melihat itu membuat Naruto tak ada pilihan lain.

Kepala pirang itu mengangguk "Ok!" Dan menyetujui. "Tapi jangan membawa barang-barang yang berat, itu biar aku saja. Kau hanya boleh mengerjakan sesuatu yang ringan."

"Iya." Walau masih ada batasannya. Hinata tak banyak protes, wanita itu mengikuti perkataan Naruto. Walau sebenarnya kondisi dia dalam keadaan yang baik, tidak lelah. Di tambah dia juga seorang kunoichi jadi pekerjaan seperti ini tak mungkin membuat dia kelelahan. Tapi melihat sikap Naruto hari ini –yang sangat perhatian padanya- membuat Hinata menaruh curiga pada pemuda itu. Bukannya Hinata tidak senang mendapat perhatian. Hanya ini terlalu berlebihan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

...

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata tampak menoleh kearah pintu di ikuti Naruto. Disana terlihat Kiba, Akamaru dan Shino yang tengah berjalan mendekat.

"Kalian kapan kembali?" Sambut Hinata dan menghampiri rekan setimnya.

"Baru. Tadi saat mendengar dari Konohamaru, kalau Kau sedang membantu Kurinai-sensei merenovasi rumahnya, jadi kami langsung kesini." Jelas Kiba.

"Kami akan membantu," sambung Shino.

"Pekerjaan kalian tinggal sedikit, sebagian sudah kami kerjakan berdua," ucap Naruto seraya berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Kau juga membantu?"

"Tentu saja, _dattebayo._ Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Hinata-chan mengerjakan ini sendiri."

"Baiklah, mana yang harus kami kerjakan Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba dengan mengepal kedua tangannya, tampak begitu bersemangat.

"Hanya tinggal membereskan ruang tamu dan dapur." ucap Hinata dan setelah itu, kedua sahabatnya lekas ikut membereskan ruangan yang di sebut Hinata.

...

_PRANGG!_

Suara vas pecah, membuat setiap pasang mata langsung menatap kearah Hinata yang tengah berjongkok seraya membereskan pecahan kaca itu.

"_Gomen,_ aku tidak hati-ha-_itai..!_" Karena terburu-buru membereskan pecahan kaca, membuat jari tangannya tak sengaja tergores pecahan vas itu.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata-chan, coba ku lihat." Kiba tampak langsung menghampiri Hinata, memegang jari yang tergores itu, tampak memperhatikannya sesaat dan kemudian menjilat jari itu guna menghentikan pendarahan.

"Shino, tolong bawakan kotak obat!" Perintah Kiba dan terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kau kebiasaan Hinata-chan, selalu ceroboh." Omel Kiba.

"Maaf." Dan Hinata hanya menunduk, menyesali sikap buruknya.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihatnya, dia kalah cepat. Dua langkah lagi saat dia hampir mendekati Hinata, Kiba dengan cepat mendahulinya dan dengan seenaknya menjilat tangan Hinata. Hatinya panas melihat perlakukan tanpa ijin itu.

.

.

_-Dan jangan sampai perhatianmu kalah dari perhatian sahabatnya- _Haruno Sakura

.

.

'Tidak, aku harus lebih perhatian!'

"Berhenti Kiba! Biar aku saja." Naruto langsung mengambil alih kotak obat dari Kiba, menggeser –mendorong- tubuh pemuda itu dan meraih tangan Hinata yang terluka.

"Hai! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!" Kiba tentu saja protes akan tindakan tiba-tiba Naruto, tubuhnya sampai hampir terjatuh karena dorongan dari pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Aku pacarnya _ttebayo_. Jadi lebih baik aku yang mengobati Hinata-chan." Nada bicaranya terdengar kesal –cemburu- dan tentu Kiba menyadari itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, silahkan kau obati putrimu," ucap Kiba –sedikit menggoda- walau tampaknya tak di mengerti Naruto. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu segera pergi seraya menyeret Shino dan Akamaru untuk keluar.

Naruto dengan hati-hati, memberikan antiseptik pada luka Hinata dan kemudian membalutnya dengan perban. Tampak iris nya terus memperhatikan jadi telunjuk yang tadi sempat di jilat Kiba itu. mengingat itu, dadanya kembali panas.

'Dia! berani-benarinya-'

"_I-itai.._" Ringisan kesakitan dari Hinata menghentikan pergerakan Naruto.

"_Go-gomen'nasai_, aku mengikatnya terlalu kencang." Sesal Naruto.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum pada kekasihnya, mengisyaratkan jika dia baik-baik saja. Dan tentu itu langsung di sambut senyuman -kikuk- dari Naruto.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan, ada orang lain yang lebih perhatian pada Hinata dari pada diriku.' Tekat Naruto dalam hati.

'Khususnya Kiba.' Dan tampak senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringan sinis.

Hinata yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Naruto, tampak memiringkang kepala. Menatap bingung pada pemuda di depannya.

.

.

_-Jadilah lelaki yang peka, peka pada kondisi hati pasanganmu- Uchiha Sasuke_

_._

_._

"Peka ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, pemuda itu tampak terus memikirkan perkataan Sasuke. Kakinya sesekali menendang-nendang kaleng atau batu di jalan yang dia lalui.

Peka, sejujurnya Naruto sangat lemah pada yang satu ini. Kata sahabat-sahabatnya, tingkat ke-Peka-an dirinya itu sangat mengkhawatir. Itu tidak salah. Dia akui, dia memang bukan lelaki yang peka. Bahkan untuk menyadari perasaan Hinata padanya saja, itu sampai bertahun-tahun.

Tapi demi 'Menjadi pacar yang baik' dia harus Peka.

Dari kejauhan, di arah yang berlawanan. Terlihat gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah berjalan dengan wajah yang terlihat muram. Kepala indigonya terus menunduk.

Hinata terus memikirkan perkataan Ayahnya-

"_Hinata, kapan Naruto akan melamarmu? Kalian sudah berpacaran cukup lama. Ayah sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatmu memiliki keluarga dan mempunyai cucu. Ayah tidak bisa hidup selamanya Hinata, suatu saat –entah kapan- Ayah pasti tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi. Sebelum itu terjadi, Ayah ingin sekali melihatmu bahagia, menikah dengan lelaki pilihanmu."_

"Menikah?" Tentu Hinata menginginkannya, tapi dia tidak mungkin menanyakan pada Naruto perihal kapan pemuda itu melamarnya –datang kerumah, menemui ayahnya- secara langsung, dia terlalu gugup untuk mengatakannya.

Sebelumnya -saat setelah mengalahkan Toneri- Naruto memang pernah berkata ingin hidup bersamanya. Tapi setelah itu, Naruto tak pernah mengungkit perihal perkataannya. Pemuda itu seakan lupa dan sampai sekarang dia belum menemui ayahnya. Hinata berpendapat mungkin Naruto tengah mencari saat yang tepat atau tengah mempersiapkan.

"Naruto-sensei!" Teriakan yang begitu riuh menyedot perhatian Hinata. Dilihatnya sekelompok gadis yang sedang mengelilingi satu pemuda pirang di sana.

"Naruto-senpai, ini untukmu."

"A-ahahahaha, _arigatou_."

"Ini juga!"

"Ini juga!"

"Ini!"

"I-ini terlalu banyak, _dattebayo..._" Tangan Naruto sampai tidak muat untuk menampung hadiah pemberian fansgirlnya itu. Namun tampaknya gadis-gadis remaja itu masih bersemangat untuk memberikan hadiah-hadiahnya.

"Apa ku coba tanyakan sekarang?" tanya Hinata dalam hati. Tampak kepala tangannya menguat, debaran jantungnya mulai mencepat. Dia gugup untuk menanyakannya.

Tapi, dia harus menanyakan ini. Untuk mendapat kepastian.

Perlahan, dengan langkah kaki –yang entah mengapa terasa berat- Hinata mendekati pemuda yang selalu menampilkan senyuman hangat itu.

"Naruto-"

"Naruto-senpai!"

BRUKK!

Hinata terjatuh saat seorang gadis dengan keras, menabrak dia dari samping. Gadis itu dengan terburu-buru, tampak menyodorkan kotak besar pada Naruto. Naruto tak dapat melihat Hinata karena terhalingi oleh gadis dengan warna rambut coklat itu.

"Ini untukmu?"

"Su-sudah cukup, aku tidak bisa membawanya."

Hinata hanya dapat melihat kehebohan di depannya. Sambil menahan rasa perih di telapak tangannya, dia berdiri.

"Mungkin jangan sekarang," Melihat situasi yang tidak menguntungkan, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan pergi. Dia akan membicarakan hal ini nanti.

Namun saat di langkahnya yang ke lima, "Hinata-chan?!" Naruto akhirnya menyadari keberadaan gadis itu. Dia segera berlari setelah memberikan semua kado itu pada salah-satu fansgirlnya. Menghampiri Hinata yang tampak berbalik melihat kearah Naruto.

"Sejak kapan berada disini?" tanyanya.

"AAAAAAAAH... NARUTO-SENPAI...!" Para fans itu tampaknya tidak rela di tinggal begitu saja dengan idolanya bersama hadiah mereka. Dengan semangat seraya terus meneriaki nama –Naruto-senpai- mereka berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Disini tidak aman, Ayo Hinata!" Naruto langsung merangkul Hinata dan segera melakukan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_.

"Yaaaah... dia menghilang lagi." Keluh gadis-gadis itu.

...

_Tap_!

Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di atas kepala patung Hokage ke empat bersama Hinata yang berada di gendongannya.

"Disini lebih tenang," ucapnya seraya menurunkan Hinata.

"Mereka itu benar-benar berisik." Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya, tiduran dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya, iris sapir itu menatap lurus ke langit sore.

"Itu karena mereka mengidolakanmu, Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Sang Pahlawan." Lanjut Hinata, Naruto tampak tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi Idola, jika seperti ini. Di kejar-kejar dan di teriaki, itu benar-benar sangat mengganggu." Gerutu pemuda pirang itu, mulutnya tampak sedikit manyun. Dia memang sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran fansgirlnya. Teriakan yang menyerukan namanya, pemberikan kado yang tak pernah henti dan selalu di kerubungi. Benar-benar tidak bebas.

Tampak keduanya terdiam, Naruto tengah asik merasakan hembusan angin sore hari. Sedangkan Hinata tengah berfikir, bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan tentang lamaran itu pada Naruto.

"Hinata-chan?"

"..."

"Hinata-chan..?"

"..." Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, merasa aneh karena panggilannya tak di sahut oleh Hinata. Iris sapir itu tampak memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang terlihat muram?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?" Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata dan membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjat kaget.

"A-ah! A-aku baik-baik saja." ucap Hinata dengan memberikan senyuman.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"_E-etoo._..." Kedua jari itu di bentur-benturkan. Hinata bingung mau memulainya dari mana dan sangat gugup.

"Ceritalah, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Sebelum memulai, tampak tarikan nafas dari sang Hyuuga. "Ta-tadi ayah berbicara padaku, jika dia ingin secepatnya melihatku hidup bahagia,"

"Lalu?"

"Dia ingin melihatku, hidup bahagia dengan orang yang ku cintai." Tampak iris lavender itu menatap pada sosok pemuda di sampingnya, namun yang didapatnya hanya wajah tidak mengerti dari Naruto.

"Itu bagus, lalu apa yang menyebabkanmu murung, Hinata-chan?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti akan pembicaraan ini, Hinata tampak menghela nafas. Otaknya harus berfikir keras agar pemuda itu mengerti maksud perkataan dia.

Warna merah tampak sudah mulai menguasai wajah putih sang putri Hyuuga "Naruto-kun, Ayah menginginkanku a-agar cepat be-berkeluarga." ucapnya sangat gugup, kepalanya di tundukan sangat dalam, bahkan sebagian wajahnya sampai tertutup poni.

"Lalu?" Perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata langsung menatap kearahnya.

'Apa dia benar-benar tidak mengerti? Naruto-kun pekalah.' ucap Hinata dalam hati. Dia benar-benar gereget pada ke pekaan kekasihnya ini.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak mengerti?"

Gelengan kepala dari Naruto, semakin membuat Hinata greget. Gadis tampak langsung berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata-chan?"

"Pergi!" Dan begitu saja melesat, melompati bangunan-bangunan meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam di tempat. Hinata benar-benar kesal.

"Hai! Tunggu dulu!" Terlambat ucapannya tidak mungkin di dengar, Hinata sudah berada sangat jauh dari monument Hokage.

Sebenarnya, Naruto sudah mengerti maksud pembicaraan ini sejak awal. Dia hanya ingin –sedikit mengerjain- Hinata. Karena apa? demi menjalankan saran dari Sai.

.

.

_-Jadilah lelaki yang Romantis, setiap wanita menginginkan hal yang Romantis dari pasangannya. Beri dia kejutan yang tak akan dia lupakan- _Sai

.

.

"Dia benar-benar tidak peka!"

_Duk_!_ Tak.._!

Hinata menendang batu dengan kesal sampai membuat batu itu menghantam dinding kayu, dia kesal pada sikap Naruto. Dia sudah berusaha untuk menjelaskan –sedetail- mungkin, tapi yang di dapatnya? Pemuda itu tetap tidak mengerti. Tak tahukan rasanya menahan gugup dan debaran jantung yang terus mencepat saat dia menjelaskan.

Tapi,

"Aku tidak boleh seperti ini," Gadis itu berhenti, dan tampak aura suram menyelimutinya. Dia harus pengertian. Naruto memang bukan lelaki yang peka jadi dia harus memaklumi.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto berteriak dengan sangat kerasnya, seraya melambai dan berlari cepat menghampiri Hinata.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

"_Gomen'nasai_, Naruto-kun. A-aku-" Perkataan Hinata terpotong saat Naruto langsung menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Kau tahu? Ada tempat bagus yang mau ku tunjukan." ucap pemuda itu dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Eh? tempat?"

"Kau pasti menyukainya." Tampak Naruto mulai melesat ke tempat tujuannya, melompati dengan sangat cepat bangunan-bangunan dan juga pohon-pohon.

"Pegangan Hinata-chan," ucapnya dan terlihat Hinata menuruti. Gadis itu melingkari tangannya di leher Naruto.

"Tempat apa yang akan kita kunjungi, Naruto-kun?"

"Tempat yang sangat indah dan tak pernah di bayangkan olehmu sebelumnya." Mendengar perkataan itu, semakin membuat Hinata bertambah penasaran.

"Tapi, ada satu syarat. Kau harus menutup matamu dan berjanji tidak akan membukanya sebelum aku perintah." Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang terlihat bingung.

"Tutup matamu, Hinata-chan." Anggukan yang terlihat masih ragu dari Hinata, dengan perlahan iris lavender itu menutup. Senyuman misterius tampak muncul di bibir Naruto. Pemuda itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

'Semoga kalian cepat melakukannya.'

...

"Sudah sampai. Bukalah matamu, Hinata-chan!" Mendengar perintah dari Naruto, Hinata perlahan membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang di lihatnya. Puluhan lilin yang mengapun di-

"Laut? Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Perhatikanlah sekitarmu," Hinata memutar badannya, melihat sekelilingnya. Saat ini dia tengah berada di sebuah karang yang di kelilingi lilin yang begitu banyak.

"Apa kau dapat membaca kalimat yang tersusun dari lilin-lilin itu?"

"Kalimat?" Kembali tatapan bingung dari Hinata di tunjukan pada Naruto. Dia sama sekali tak melihat deretan kalimat. Hanya lilin yang tersusun tidak rapi.

"Kalau seperti ini?" Naruto langsung merangkul Hinata, mengeratkan pinggang Hinata. Tampak sebuah _Rasengan _dibuat di tangan kanan Naruto dan-

SHINGGGG...HYUUUSHHH.

_Rasengan_ itu menembakan mereka ke atas langit malam yang di penuhi bintang. Sama seperti saat Naruto keluar dari Gua saat mereka sudah mengalahkan Toneri dan melakukan first kissnya dengan Hinata.

"Sekarang kau bisa melihat kalimatnya, Hinata-chan?" Sesaat Hinata menoleh pada Naruto sebelum melihat ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah laut yang di hiasi begitu banyak lilin dan di antara lilin-lilin itu ada deretan lilin dengan cahaya biru yang mengukir kalimat-

"Menikahlah dengan ku, Hinata-chan." Bersamaan saat Hinata membaca kalimat itu dalam hati, Naruto langsung berucap seraya menyodorkan sebuah cincin padanya.

"I-ini..?" Hinata tak tahu harus berbicara apa, dia terlalu terkejut dan bahagia. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya. Mulut mungil itu dia bekap agar isakan tidak terdengar.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama mengucapkan ini. Begitu banyak persiapan yang harus ku lakukan dan ada beberapa kendala." Jelas Naruto.

Dalam diam Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, air mata masih setia keluar dari iris lavender itu. Di peluknya Naruto dengan begitu erat.

"Apa kau menerimanya?" Dan Pelukan yang semakin erat dari Hinata, membuat Naruto menyimpulkan itu sabagai jawaban 'Iya'

.

.

Fin

Hallo semua, aku kembali lagi :-D , setelah melewati lembah –kemalasan?- aku datang dengan fic semi-canon untuk memperingati NARUHINA YANG SUDAH CANON. HOREEEEEE... :-3

Sudah lama nggak nulis, jadi tulisannya agak beda. :D Fic ini nanti ada beberapa judul, yang menceritakan kehidupan Naruto. Aku ambil setelah pertarungan Naruhina dengan Toneri #thelast# dan seterusnya sampai Naruhina tua dan punya cucu (Maybe).

Semoga tetap di beri kelancaran ya?

Yo Wis sedikit.

.

.

OMAKE

"Kau berhasil Nii-san, menjadi pacar yang baik." ucap Hanabi di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Setelah lamaran di tengah laut itu. Naruto langsung berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga bersama dengan Kakashi dan Tsunade sebagai walinya untuk Melamar Hinata –secara resmi-

"Tentu saja." ucap Naruto bangga seraya menunjukan senyuman kemenangannya. Dia benar-benar lega dan senang telah di akui sebagai pacar yang baik.

"Tapi tugasmu masih belum selesai nii-san," Naruto tampak menatap Hanabi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Setelah menjadi pacar yang baik, kau juga harus menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik."

Dengan senyuman dan acungan jempol yang ditunjukan pada Hanabi, Naruto mengucapkan dengan yakin-

"Kau tak perlu meragukanku Hanabi, Aku akan menjadi Suami dan Ayah yang baik, Ah,Tidak! suami dan ayah yang terbaik di dunia."

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

Pasti kau akan menjadi suami dan ayah terbaik Naruto-kun :-)

Baiklah yang sudah baca jangan lupa Reviewnya ya ;-) #kedipinmata#

#Arigatou

Chass Sakura 16/12/2014


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Kalian tahu? Orang yang sedang Rindu dapat berhalusinasi –berlebihan-. Membayangkan jika orang yang tengah dia rindu, benar-benar ada di hadapanmu. Tersenyum manis padamu. Dan itu lah yang di alami Naruto. Rindu yang amat-sangat pada Hinata, membuat pemuda itu berhalusinasi tentang wanita itu. Hinata yang memanggil namanya, Hinata yang tersenyum padanya dan Hinata yang menciumnya?

.

.

**Halusinasi**

**By : **Chess Sakura

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : ** Romance

**Main Pair : **Naruto dan Hinata

**Warning : **AU,OOC, Gaje's, Typo(s), No EYD, Fluffy (Maybe).

.

.

-Selamat Membaca-

.

.

.

Pemuda itu kembali merubah posisi tidurnya, memeluk guling dan tampak berusaha memejamkan matanya. Namun selang beberapa menit, sapir indah itu kembali terbuka dengan raut kesal yang tercetak jelas.

Dia duduk bersila dan tampak mengacak surai pirang itu, "Ini bisa membuatku gila!" gerutu kesal keluar dari bibirnya.

Sudah sepuluh hari Naruto tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak. Pikirannya akan melayang jauh, memikirkan kondisi Hinata yang tengah menjalankan misi selama tiga belas hari. Perasaan cemas selalu menghantuinya. Dia takut terjadi hal buruk pada wanita -yang sudah satu bulan ini- menyandang status sebagai Nyonya Uzumaki.

"Kakashi-sensei, dia benar-benar membuatku tersiksa." Yap, ini semua ulah mantan gurunya yang dengan seenaknya memberi tugas pada Hinata. Di saat mereka tengah merasakan masa-masa manis sebagai Pengantin baru.

Naruto sebenarnya sudah mengajukan diri untuk ikut dalam misi itu, namun sang Hokage menolak mentah-mentah dan beralasan. 'Kau harus mengajar Naruto dan lagi pula hanya Hinata yang mampu menjalankan misi pencarian ini.'

Padahal Naruto tahu motif utamanya, -memisahkan dia dari Hinata dan membuatnya sengsara-

Jika saja, pria itu bukan gurunya dan bukan seorang Pemimpin Desa. Mungkin Naruto sudah melemparnya jauh kelangit. Karena ulah sang mantan guru, sekarang dia harus tersiksa dalam rasa rindu –yang amat-sangat- pada sang istri.

Naruto tampak bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar, dia membutuhkan segelas air untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

...

"Naruto-kun." Gerakan menuang air ke gelas itu berhenti kala pendengarannya menangkap suara lembut yang begitu dia rindukan. Namun Naruto tak berbalik dan kembali menuangkan air kegelasnya.

"Naruto-kun."

"Konohamaru, tipuanmu sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi padaku." Mengingat dua hari yang lalu, dia pernah di kerjain oleh muridnya itu, Naruto beranggapan jika suara ini berasal dari aksi iseng muridnya.

Tapi-

Naruto kembali mengingat sesuatu. 'Bukankah, Konohamaru sedang menjalankan misi dengan Kiba," batinnya. Iris sapir itu membesar, jika Konohamaru tidak ada. Berarti-

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan tampak menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Hinata, kau kah itu?" Di dekat pintu itu terlihat siluet wanita cantik yang tersenyum manis.

Senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir Naruto. Sungguh perasaannya begitu senang.

"Naruto-kun?" Dia kembali memanggil.

Naruto menaruh gelasnya, seraya membentangkan kedua tangan. Dia tampak sedikit berlari untuk mendekati wanita itu. "Kau sudah pulang. Kau tahu aku begitu merindukan-"

.

.

.

.

DUK!

BRAKK!

"I-itai..!" Kepalanya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit, apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya dia sudah berada di pelukan sang istri. Naruto bangun dari jatuhnya dan tampak melihat sekelilingnya -yang sepi tak ada orang.

"Hinata?" Panggilnya dan berharap ada yang menyambut. Namun yang ada hanya suara angin dingin yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela.

Naruto tampak berdiri, irisnya melihat sebuah gantungan jaket yang tergeletak di hadapannya. –benda yang Naruto tabrak-

Mungkinkah tadi dia berhalusinasi.

"Naruto-kun," Suara itu lagi, dan kali ini siluet wanita cantik tampak sedang duduk membelakangi di sopa ruang keluarga. Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan ragu-ragu.

Apakan ini Halusinasi lagi?

Namun semakin dia mendekat surai indigo semakin terlihat jelas di matanya. Kembali senyuman lebar mengembang, dengan semangat dia berlari dan-

"Hinata!"

BRAK!

.

.

BRUK!

Dan dia merasakan sakit lagi di kepala saat kepala pirangnya dengan keras menghantam lantai -dengan posisi tubuh yang berada di atas Sopa. Naruto melihat apa yang tengah dia peluk, sebuah boneka besar dengan kain berwarna indigo yang menutupi kepalanya. Lagi-lagi dia di permainkan penglihatannya sendiri. Ternyata siluet yang dia sangka Hinata, hanyalah Boneka.

"KUSO!" Naruto membuang Boneka itu kesal, tangannya mengusap-usap kepala pirangnya.

...

"Naruto-kun?" Suara itu kembali muncul dan tampak Naruto mengacuhkannya. Dia tidak mau tertipu untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Naruto-kun, kau kah itu?" Semakin jelas terdengar.

"Naruto-kun."

"..."

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau tidak menyambutku?"

"..."

"Naruto-kun,"

"..." Pemuda pirang itu masih dalam posisinya, -membelakangi sosok wanita yang kian mendekatinya. Otaknya terus menganggap jika panggilan ini adalah bagian dari halusinasi.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak rindu padaku?" Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, namun pemuda itu tetap diam.

"Ini hanya halusinasi. Beberapa saat lagi pasti suara dan sosok dibelakangku menghilang."

"Kau ingin aku menghilang?"

"Iya! Karena kau hanya halusinasiku," Jawab Pemuda itu kesal tidak menyadari sosok di belakangnya yang terkejut.

Naruto tampak berbalik, sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok di hadapannya. Namun pemikiran –Dia hanya Halusinasi- membuat raut wajah kesal masih bertahan.

"Kau menganggap aku halusinasimu?"

Kepala pirang itu mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu coba kau sentuh aku!" Dengan masih mempertahankan pikiran –jika ini hanya halusinasi- Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh wajah sosok di depannya. Hidung, pipi, rambut, bibir dan tubuh.

'Kenapa ini seperti sungguhan, _dattebayo_?!' batinnya frustasi dan tampak menarik dengan cepat tangannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Naruto memandang tajam pada sosok didepannya "Tidak! kau hanya Halusinasi." Dia masih tetap dalam pemikirannya, Pemuda itu lantas langsung duduk di sopa dengan mata yang terpejam. "Kau pasti akan menghilang setelah aku membuka mata."

'Berfikir positif Naruto, Hinata sedang menjalankan misi dan sosok di depanmu hanya Halusinasi.' Pikir Naruto.

"Kalau begitu coba kau rasakan ini, Naruto-kun."

CUP

Eh?

Bibir dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, dengan tangan yang mengelus pipinya. Naruto membuka mata, tampak terkejut pada iris lavender yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Sosok itu mencium dia dan ini terasa-

NYATA!

"Ma-masih menganggap aku Halusinasimu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, pipinya sudah merona dan detak jantung yang berdebar. Ini pertama kalinya dia mencium Naruto. –biasanya Naruto dulu yang mulai-

Pemuda itu hanya diam.

"_Ta-tadaima_ Naruto-kun, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku pulan-"

"Aku masih belum percaya. Jika kau Hinata yang asli." Dan ucapan pemuda itu mampu membuat Hinata terdiam dengan iris terkejut.

Iris sapir itu menatap tajam, "Yang tadi masih belum membuktikan."

Hinata mulai merasa cemas, apa yang telah terjadi pada suaminya ini?

"Naruto-kun, a-aku benar-benar Hinata. Hinata-istri- KYAAAA...! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Perkataan itu terhenti kala sang suami dengan tiba-tiba menggendong dia.

"Na-naruto-kun?"

"Ada yang harus kau buktikan lagi, jika kau benar-benar istriku." Iris lavendernya menatap bingung. Namun melihat kemana Naruto membawanya, tampak rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi putih itu.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dia di bawa kekamar-

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengerjaiku, Naruto-kun?"

Hanya sebuah cengiran dari Naruto yang di dapat Hinata untuk ucapannya dan

"_Okaeri_, Hime." Sebuah sambutan hangat dari sang suami.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin or TBC?

TBC dah :D

.

.

.

Sebenarnya pengen post yang Baby Blues Syndrom, tapi itu cocoknya untuk Chapter 3 :(

Dan Karena kebingungan ngisi chapter 2nya –yang harus berisi cerita masa pengantin baru yang ehm-manis- jadinya malah kepikiran cerita ini :D , jiaaahhahahaha. Agak gaje yaaa... :-D sebodo ahhh... aku mah apa atuuhh? Nyari ide cerita aja di bikin susah :-| #plak. Yang penting ada cerita masa pengantin baru yang ehm- Manis dah . :D

Silahkan yang sudah Baca REVIEW nya YOOO... #jangan lupaaa ;)

Semoga menghibur. :') Oh iya, SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUUUU... #Duar-Duar...

#Arigatou

Lotus-Mein319, Ovo-kun, The KidSNo Oppai, Helenpratiwi74, Sang Gagak Hitam, Hirziyusron, Earpyon, Guest, Hqhqhq, Ken, Durarawr, Maruko Arale, Hyuugazan, Uzumaki, Hayati Jewon.

Chess Sakura 31/12/2014


End file.
